ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Max117D
hiy hey max, so here i put my messages now? I don't think so If you make a new account it would be like begining again so i don't guess so. NightBird (talk) 01:15, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Are we talking about Edits or Admin powers? By the way have you heard about the "Wikia spotlight"? NightBird (talk) 21:04, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Actually... You can ge admin rights on this account. Just log into your old one, and make this one an admin. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:01, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Max, you actually could...but I've made this account a sysop already, so... Ralnon (talk) 20:13, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Request Granted Hey, Max. Please, you really didn't have to notify me that you were changing your user name, not for permission, at least. You've been a great and dedicated editor here, and I would just like to say that the community is proud to have you especially as one of its top members. I've given your new account full access to administration tools; of course you can change your name, as many times as you like, as long as you think it's appropriate to do so. Again, thanks a lot for everything you've done for this wiki; we hope you continue to edit here. If you need anything else, feel free to contact me at any time. Good luck, and thanks again, Ralnon (talk) 20:11, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Keep it up! TTFF is growing, slowly but we are growing. All the contributor deserve a nice "Tap". Lets continue to grow and producing good articles people! Hopefully we will improve more everyday! Thanks by all your contributions here NightBird (talk) 21:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Yo, I don't know about Twisted Metal but if u could use a hand on the wikia skin tell me. NightBird (talk) God Bless 00:45, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Admin If you were an admin there before, simply log into your old account and appoint the new one to administration. No, I can't. I've never even been there. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:46, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. ^^ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 01:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC) No, I did not. I'll look at them now. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 01:16, March 22, 2010 (UTC) They look... Cleaner? Than I remember. And yes, that's better. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 01:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea whatsoever how to use Photoshop. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 01:32, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure. id like 2 do that. i can juggle two (possibly 3) RPGs.Yina 21:24, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Response Hello, Max. My apologies for the lateness in replying, my friend; I have been somewhat busy elsewhere as of late. Indeed, I understand that certain users (such as Watchamacalit) have noted the possible controversy involving mature content, such as Satanic themes in stories, yet I have always stroven to be equal and fair to all, my friend. :If you wish to do so, and you are willing to set such warnings for younger users, then I will object not to your requests. You are free to write whatever stories you wish here. Remember, Max: On my wiki, you are quite free to do anything, as long as it is within reason. The only times I will object myself is when other users complain to me about it, which I think unlikely for this issue. Thank you, Max, Ralnon (talk) 16:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) PsykoReaper Due, Psyko was banned a while ago. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:49, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Wikai Spotlight here we go! I am going to sent the Application for the wikia spotlight, cross your fingers so it will get accepted ^^ NightBird (talk) God Bless 23:51, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Tomorrow does die Hey Max wanna RP? I had this idea about Jackhammer from a while Jackhammer is transported to parallel Universe were Savernya assault on U.S was earlier. U.S has been greatly reduced as a world power and land, most of the states are in control of Savernya, many have suceded in hopes of escaping the slaughter of the Savernyan Legions, others have surrendered peacefully. In this dark the days the U.S is just no more than 36 states, everyday there's less and in an incredible economic crisis. The United States armies have been destroyed, just a handful of now guerrilla freedom fighters are left, and the rumors of the United States secret Airfields in Alaska. In this universe heroes have never existed and U.S dominated the world under the banners of democracy. Savernya has took captive most of the American people and took them into a overwhelming authoritarian regime, there's plenty of food and resources, but no liberty. what u think? NightBird (talk) God Bless 04:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey have you thought of a name for the Rp? Also i wanna add some stuff. Savernya nuked Texas, the philipines, and Hawait at the begining of the invasion. Also can what part of U.S should be left under Savernyan control, can you use a map and color the States Jackhammer could visit? Those which you find convinient to be free from Savernyan control. and finally When we begin? NightBird (talk) God Bless 00:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I was hoping to let the east coast in U.S control but with a new capital. I wanted to let that coast as the greatest success and glory of the former U.S forces. They avoided Savernya's assault in that front, Savernya couldn't capture the capital. Savernya's whole navy and main airforce was wope in the battle, slowing Savernya's advance, and making it stop conquering U.S territory in that area until its whole force is rallied again. there's a tribute the army in that battle, kinda the last beacon of hope. NightBird (talk) God Bless 02:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Kk! We just need a name ^^NightBird (talk) God Bless 02:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) What about! State of the Union: Days of ruin NightBird (talk) God Bless 02:35, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Then do the first move! Are we set? Shoot! NightBird (talk) God Bless 03:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey I think this can be made a Days of the United States vigilantes episode. (No other character is appearing aside Jackhamer) NightBird (talk) God Bless 23:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I am bad... I can't do Teen Titans... Watcha can do them I am sure of it. Also you could ask others, I simply can't, I mess the personalities of them. I think Plasma Cosmos is a really better choice than myself... sorry NightBird (talk) God Bless 02:02, May 6, 2010 (UTC) personalities yes, relatively well. Robin= serious, intelligent, possibly a bit brooding, works hard, strong will and sense of justice. Starfire= Giddy, akward as an alien might be in Jump City, curious. Cyborg= Srong willed sometimes a bit to strong, intelligent, childish at times, fun loving, sometimes a bit arrogant. Raven= Quiet, brooding, lonely, intelligent, easily angered or annoyed, usually nuetral or voluntarily isolated. Beast Boy= Childish and obnoxious, not to bright, overall comic relief. why do you ask? Plasma Cosmos 13:26, May 6, 2010 (UTC) help I'd be happy to. Just tell me when you want to join in. Plasma Cosmos 13:03, May 7, 2010 (UTC) sry Yeah sorry aboutthe wait...got limited comp access, i'm only a high school student.. end sorry dude, gotta go for today, your turn, and send me a message, Sorry but I wont be on til monday... gotta go. 01:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC)~~ I'm Back Didn't know if you were working on it or not, but I'm back at least for the next hour so... Plasma Cosmos 13:46, May 10, 2010 (UTC) new act If this were a play this would be where the first act ends. or like where the commercials start. I don't know what comes next. It's your story. what's next? Plasma Cosmos 13:32, May 13, 2010 (UTC) gone I was gone too, sorry, but don't expect all of my moves to be imediate, i'm only a High school student, I don't have unlimited access to a comp. Plasma Cosmos 14:41, May 17, 2010 (UTC) k Fine then. That's okay, just a bit stressed because of graduation and stuff. sorry. Plasma Cosmos 18:02, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Role-play. Alright, if you'd like to. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:41, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I've never seen Manniquin, so it'd have to be WALL-E or Titanic. Though, whatever you want is fine. Uhm... Depending on what movie you pick, Frank's reaction to them will be different, though. I'm so sick. Throwing up all over the place. TT~TT ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:51, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I wish... Movie Night..? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:56, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:11, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Goodnight! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:28, May 20, 2010 (UTC) HI!!!! hiya...ive taken a note that your a very active user so...hi my real name is nathaniel...hope we get along real fine...^__^ problem We have a BIG problem. Editing the story the wesite timed out as I went to save and well... when it saved, it saved NOTHINGNESS. The whole story vanished. To me this has happened before, but usually by backtracking i can find the page as it was before the save. I tried to backtrack and find it but it's not anywhere. All our work is gone! I don't know where it went or what happened. But I do know I'm somehow responsible. I'm so sorry for this. Let me assure you of this, If I work on a''nything'' I am never willing to delete it. If I did this it was a HORRIBLE Mistake. I'm terribly sorry, and I don't blame you if you get mad at me. I'm sorry for all the trouble, but I will have to resign myself from this story. I apologize, but I am no longer of any use to you. I will soon be graduating anyway, which means I will no longer have any access to any computer. Even if this calamity hadn't occured you would have had to replace me anyway in about a week. I'm greatly sorry for the inconvienience. Plasma Cosmos 13:39, May 20, 2010 (UTC) p.s. I heard you used to be an Admin. I do so hope this agriegious tragedy doesn't warrent my banning. fixed I fixed the proble...well kinda. I found the original data for the page in the pages history. I copied it to the blank file. It's back but it's in another format. I'm not going to try f*cking with it because I might mess things up more. Just so you know, I tried to save it. and i'm sorry. Plasma Cosmos 13:58, May 20, 2010 (UTC) p.s. I will still be resigning from the story however. I have caused to much trouble already. i'm sorry T-T fixed for good I worked very hard copying the data from the history table file and had a crap load of trouble. I had to literaly copy every line to a word document then reroute them onto the webpage. It took a while but I saved the story... It's till in a different format though, and i'n not about to screw things up by messing with it. Iv'e done enough damage. Sorry. Plasma Cosmos 14:37, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Okeh. Yay. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:15, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry uh sorry but I really don't know anything about Teen Titans. Shameful I know...I haven't even ever watched the show...don't ask why I joined this. Anyways sorry :( But I don't know anything about their personalities...at all! If you'd like to RP at any time I'd be happy to but unfortunately I couldn't do an RP having to do with Teen Titans, which is really pathetic considering that this is Teen Titans 'Fan Fiction. = = BloodyRoses 03:06, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I was afraid you were going to ask me this... I'm sorry, but I refuse to roleplay Canon characters, mostly because I think I'll ruin them. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:14, May 21, 2010 (UTC) yeah sorry bout that... What happened to Plasma Cosmos? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:22, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Plasma's a gurl? O.o ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:29, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm a WHAT NOW! GIRL?! I hate to break it to you, but i'm a guy. I have actually no idea what would make you think i was a girl. Where on gods green earth did you get that from?! And no I"M NOT GAY if someone continues the subject. >1 God, where did that even come from?! Plasma Cosmos 13:22, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I think you'll be able to live it down! 8D ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:45, May 21, 2010 (UTC) He shouldn't be. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:59, May 21, 2010 (UTC) You have no idea. I usually do timeskips. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:52, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:18, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I agree, we shouldn't keep it. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:25, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Nope~. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:52, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:08, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, im back! waddup? sorry fo bein gone so long! i like the rp name. so....u wanna start it? and make it? (hehe...<:D) Yina 02:03, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Its ok...Yina 02:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) uuummmm.... i think all of them are in the official teen titans site...you can look there... oh so you were talking if i can.... if i can reenact them on a role play...beast boy yeah...cyborg, robin and raven kinda ...but starfire for me is a bit wegdy...^__^....Azriath the 23rd 23:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC) let me enumerate our choices... there's NB, watcha and yina...not to mention we have ralnon, plasma, and bloody roses to pick from...Azriath the 23rd 23:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ^__^> that's all the extent of all the active members i know...why do they have to make starfire so difficult...gggggrrrrrrrrrrrAzriath the 23rd 00:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) XOXOXOXOX fingers crossed on ralnon...Azriath the 23rd 00:16, May 24, 2010 (UTC) forgiveness I forgive you. I don't see how my username would lead people to believe I'm a girl though ??? anyway, I hold no grudge against anyone and I understand it was a mistake. I'm sorry for taking so long to reply, I didn't have a computer. Anyway, tomorrow is my last day at aschool, and consequently, my last day with internet til the one at my house goes back up. Thanks though. Also please tell whatchamacalit that I can't delete the One Piece characters, i'm not an Admin, but I would willingly if I could find the One Piece fanon. also, please tell the Admins not to delete the characters from one piece. I'll remove them in the future, but for now I need the information. It would be a royal pain to get rid of them. none of this means I'm giving up this wiki, I still have a story to finish. I'll see everyone soon though. Thanks for everything everyone. It's been fun. Adios Plasma Cosmos 13:33, May 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I'LL BE BACK! Hey I think Robin is serious, focused, determined, the natural charismatic leader, sometimes distracted and ruthless as part of fighting crime and evil in his city. Starfire is usually optimistic, upbeat, and filled with energy, usually kind to others, but fierce in combat. Raven is isolated, depressed, controlled, calm, dark, mysterious, but is actually very lonely and wields great power within. Cyborg is energetic sometimes, but is often serious and focused, and is very powerful in terms of brute force. Beast Boy is the jokester, immature, humorous, and only at times serious and violent Hope that helps, Ralnon (talk) 21:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Question Max...well, I have to admit...I'm not even sure if we should continue to edit here at this wiki anymore, my friend. For every new user we get, an old one leaves or becomes inactive for weeks or months...Max, think about this: What if we moved this wiki to a new one, one about the DC Universe itself, covering everything there, not just Teen Titans. I mean, I doubt half of the people here even watched the show or read the comics at all...If you agree, we will move to this new wiki as soon as possible, and I will personally make sure that all administration rights are granted on the new wiki, and everything here will be transferred there. What do you think, Max? Ralnon (talk) 22:00, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Do u wanna bring Nancy into our RPG? Yina 22:42, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ''Fine....Yina 23:13, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Epic! Do you like Metal Gear Solid Saga? NightBird (talk) '''God Bless 00:04, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ^__^>... hiya..i just wanna say or rather ask permission...all the edits i made in the past hour were only corrections...i havent gotten any permission from the creators to add my idea to some of them so sorry if i intruded....^__^>Azriath the 23rd 00:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey But, Max...some of your characters, like Psycho Stan, really isn't suitable for this wiki...and really might not be what others expect when they come to this wiki. And Jackhammer, for instance...it could offend people who aren't Americans; I don't say I like the communist beliefs, but we have to try to show tolerance for everyone here, all religions, all races, all forms of government. Besides, all in all, neither of them really have much to do with Teen Titans...or DC. You should go and create your own wiki, maybe specifically about characters wielding firearms if you want, but I personally just didn't have this in mind when I created this wiki in the first place, no offense. :If we moved to another wiki, though, everything could be much more lenient; I mean, many people come here from the main Teen Titans Wiki, and I doubt that many of them are interested in half the content here. A new wiki for everything DC could attract way more people, and would have far fewer restrictions. I mean, I don't think any of you actually watched or read Teen Titans at all, actually...Please, Max, could you reconsider this one request? Thank you, Ralnon (talk) 21:51, May 31, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Oh, and if you ever want to create your own wiki, with your own rules and guidelines, you can always go here. You could be the one to create the new wiki, if you want; it doesn't have to be me. I just think a fresh start might be good for us all, especially what with so many arguments here, over such pointless topics... Ralnon (talk) 22:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Well... Well, I don't think so; it's never too late. I know better than anyone that our wiki does have major potential, but, come on, Max, wouldn't a new wiki make more sense anyway? With so many users gone, and their asking me to delete so many pages from this wiki...I just think it might be better if we all moved to a new one. There, we could have more freedoms, and we could have a fresh start. Here, we have tons of stubs and deleted pages and articles of users who've been inactive for months, along with lots of arguments in the past. Perhaps even those banned from here indefinitely, such as PsykoReaper, might be permitted one more chance on the new wiki. Besides, a new design (don't get me wrong, this one is great, but it does get a little old now, even I can see that) might encourage more contribution as well. If you would prefer, I myself could do all the work, and in perhaps one or two days, it could be done, and we could all be at a new wiki. There, it will not be I who will set the rules or policies; all of us shall do it, each contributing their own ideas and suggestions, and then we could carve out a new wiki together, unburdened by the last one. I just think this might be a good idea...can't we at least give it a try? Ralnon (talk) 22:21, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Besides, what's the point, really, of NightBird's Teen Titans Logo design if, like, most of the content here isn't really about Teen Titans, and barely any of us even know the characters? You and he have made new accounts to edit with, and it's worked out fine...come on, a new wiki can't be all that different, Max... Ralnon (talk) 22:27, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::To be honest, I think you should create the new wiki, Max. I really think you should. At least it shouldn't be me; I've barely done any work here. In fact, one of the reasons I want to move to a new wiki is that maybe there, I could personally edit a little; I haven't watched Teen Titans in years, to tell the truth. Make it creative, make it anything you want, discuss with the others. I think many people here are better qualified to be the top user than I currently am. Good luck, Max, and tell me when you're done, Ralnon (talk) 22:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::You can keep all your old characters, and make as many new ones as you want in addition to them; or you could permanently delete everything and start anew; everything is up to you now, Max. Besides, I think it would really be interesting to be part of a wiki run by someone else for a change; who knows? Maybe the community of the new wiki would like you much better than me. I think the best way is to cut and paste everything from here to the new wiki; I myself will personally make sure nothing gets lost, and am willing to devote all my time in doing so, if you do not object. Thank you, my friend, Ralnon (talk) 22:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe New Path Wiki, the Gatebound Wiki, the Sealed Key Wiki, the Pathfinder Fan Fiction Wiki, the Blazing Eternity Wiki, the Sagas of the Mighty Wiki, the Eternal Saga Wiki, the Hereafter Fan Fiction Wiki, or Miscellaneous Fan Fiction Wiki (mff.wikia?) or anything you want it to be. I'm sorry, I'll try to come up with some better ones soon. Ralnon (talk) 22:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey :Hey, Max, if you want, we could make a special feature of the new wiki as such: the Pathfinder feature, a section of the wiki devoted to making stories where your path can vary, where you can choose your own path in the story, which can be about anything? For instance: You choose to take the revolver. Go to this page. You choose to hide the revolver away. Go to that page. You choose to give the revolver to the serial killer. Go to the next page. Yes? No? Well, at least, please, think about it... ::Also, how is the new wiki going? Do you need any help? Is everything ready? Ralnon (talk) 23:28, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ? Max, would you mind if I begin the transfer of articles from this wiki to your wiki right now, deleting your pages here and pasting them, exactly as they are on the new wiki? I know building a new wiki can feel frustrating, but many users will soon come; just imagine how I felt when I first created this wiki. Good luck, Max; I will continue to help you as much as I can. Ralnon (talk) 00:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) The personalities of the Teen Titans... Sorry I took so long to reply. I've been busy with school. But yes, I do know the characters quite well. I've spent enough hours roleplaying with them and watching the TV show. I think I've seen every episode. --Spades Neil 10:32, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, but.. I supported the move to a DC fanon, not a Miscellaneous Fanon. I'll be staying here. Thanks anyway. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Nope. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I guess. >> ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) No. Spades isn't a miscellaneous fan fiction creation. He's part of this specific universe. I have miscellaneous characters for miscellaneous RPs, but Spades and the others I've brought here are not one of them. I'm going to stay where I am. --Spades Neil 04:37, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm Back baby! Thanks, glad to be back. I will continue with you as soon as i can, i just got my internet back up so of course I'm free to continue but I have a bunch of things to check on. I might have a few days without it though. I got a job so that might make things a bit rocky maybe. Woohoo I'm BACK!!! I don't remember being involved when it began... So I really don't think I can just jump into the RP. Plus, if I'm not mistaken, this is a group RP. I'm terrible at group RPs. Sorry. --Spades Neil 20:14, July 7, 2010 (UTC) A killer shot There is a new article breaking a wikia rule, hence below :Wikia is to be used for community editing, not just to put up links to another website. Non-official advertising is not permitted. See Wikia:Advertising on Wikia. So as I have lost my Admin power I think this article can be considered Spam and deleted NightBird ( Talk) 23:25, July 11, 2010 (UTC) By the way... Didnt you left the wikia? I thought you moved MMF or MFF NightBird ( Talk) 23:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Apparently also Vandalism... Hateclown any idea who this is? I just passed by there right now. Uni It sounded like PsykoReaper.... not trying to jump to conclusions.... Anyways, If MFF is deleted as I saw while there some seconds ago isnt the Site notice redered useless now? By the way we might get the Spotlight XD Also... I know you might think based on Drama between me and Ralnon about MFF, that I could possibly done it. I didnt, I am Vacations and ramdonly I have time to edit now. Also I am clean of grudge. NightBird ( Talk) 23:46, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Slade? Dark, devious, sophisticated, intelligent, and very bold. So bold that he's willing to openly share his plans with the great confidence that he'll succeed in them. And he usually does. He loves using psychological warfare rather than getting into direct conflict, but he can easily hold his own in a fight. He rarely loses his cool, and he's always got a plan. He's also a mercenary, and though his real name is Slade Wilson, his villain name is actually Deathstroke. For more appropriate information you can look up Slade on Titans Tower website. Just google it. --Spades Neil 00:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Um, no. I just got through saying earlier that I don't like group roleplays. You'll have to find someone else. Wacha I asked Wacha a Question but he has not awnsered. Like i left the message LAST MONTH. Yina 17:07, July 14, 2010 (UTC) What I meant I meant that I don´t it. As I said before, I don´t care about MFF (I don´t support it but I dont oppose it). Anyways Max we really need the Wikia Spotlight more than ever, as you can see people is coming but not staying. I really think we are better set and regeulated than most Wikias, and the article quality is over regular. Also I think if MFF is no longer running (as I currently see its main page deleted and no content on it, plus Hateclown flaming messages), there´s no reason to not change the Site Notice to something more simplier and request the Spotlight again, so we can get some more users and I may finally take my leave with the satisfaction of a job well done. NightBird ( Talk) 21:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) help Hey you know those things that are under pictures that have character info. how do you get those? Death'sapprentice77 02:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ThanksDeath'sapprentice77 02:52, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article I think is time to set up the featured article system now, it will help a lot. NightBird ( Talk) 01:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) MFF Hey, Max. Please, why did you leave the MFF Wiki? Because one user chose to curse me out and vandalize it? Max, there's been vandals here attacking users, you know, and we didn't all run away to another wiki...Max, I don't get it. Who was the vandal who seemed to hate me so much? Do you have any idea, and what should we do about this? Ralnon (talk) 00:56, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello Max, I just noticed something interesting: Check out PsykoReaper's talk page. Apparently, several other users are trying to enlist him, blocked as he is on several wikis, to their own wiki. What is more interesting is, the 'friend' their message spoke about, the one who changed the ban for PsykoReaper here without telling anyone and without explanation, is the now-inactive Watchamacalit, whom I believe is also currently on the wiki they have invited PsykoReaper over to. Curiously, Watchamacalit has not contacted me for some time now, apparently having an issue with me from his messages to others, and from what I managed to get out of his threats and curses to me on the MFF Wiki, apparently the vandal is not working alone either, and is not the only one who 'hates' me. This is very interesting...while of course we have no proof Watchamacalit, PsykoReaper, and their friends have done anything to MFF, I don't think it's appropriate for them to come here just to drag their old friend, whom the community has decided to ban, restoring his talk page and changing his block settings secretly, over to their own wiki. Just saying...I don't know who did the vandalizing, but if NightBird really didn't do it...well, let's just say that there has been vandals here, as well, and their messages are also strongly filled with hate and directed against me specifically, all of them hinting that they are upset at PsykoReaper's ban. I don't know who did it, and I don't seriously even care anymore, but we have to prevent something like this from happening, at all costs. Ralnon (talk) 02:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Can u make a favor can you undelete Psykoreaper page, I cant find the wikia were the plagiarized articles are... I want to see something fast please- NightBird ( Talk) 23:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) http://letztenkrieges.wikia.com Thats the Wikia, Watcha actually did it. Well I cannot say nothing (more like I have nothing to say), I really have a great deal of respect for Watha. Thx NightBird ( Talk) 23:10, July 23, 2010 (UTC) The Psychotic fight Hi Max117D, I am interested in your RP entitled The Psychotic fight and I am interested. But before I say yes or no, I would like to know what Teen Titans characters you would like in the RP. Just Robin's Titans or Honarary Titans or maybe some of mine? I would like to let you know I can be online every second day, usually afternoons and nights. Thanks alot. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 10:15, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :( or :) sigh......... do u wanna do a RPG with me? Kinka ank Kinko with some of ur creations? Yina 18:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) SURE! can i copy and past the story afterword on this wikia? Yina 21:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Who do u wanna use? preferably male ''cuz im useing Kinka and Kinko. (Read the ENTIRE page)...Yina 21:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Now. BTW what will it b called? The landing of the Kinks? Yina 21:50, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Really? >: ( no.....like mine..... urs sounds like a move they would use....Yina 21:59, August 3, 2010 (UTC) (here is what my puppy looked like when i said that rp name to her =..o( so sad) U start it..............Yina 22:04, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Umm, I need help, I don't know how to start a new story...I'm lost, please help.. K thanks Bye! -LunaLupin97 Impertium: Raise and fall Hey Max, long time no see. The reason of this message is simple, to estate my opinions. Although Ralnon has tried hard to coax everyone to join his Wikia, even resorting to lying, hence that he claimed "all the wikia wanted to move" or that he can close the wikia, is obvious he has failed, and harm this Wikia community greatly. If you remember well, this wikia was full of life, with editors coming, editing, and making our community bigger, a place where we welcomed every Teen Titan fan with dreams of expanding that universe. Ralnon`s ideafailed. The results are obviously a broken Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wikia, which is not like it was before, and a MMF which just two users edit in, and worst of all the demise of our community. Now Max, as I see it, I have no problem with MMF, as I estated before "I don't care about it". I am free of guilt about vandalism in MMF, I have not acted against it. I personally have nothing agaisnt you. Gonna add more later my phone has a text capacity, see Will page for info XD [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) My Second Coming I have been out for a long time, I am back. Max, as you see MFF and TTFF are down. MFF has less than two active editors, TTFF has a extreme decline in editorship too. We can claim that the root of all this was the "move to another Wikia". As I have stated for apparently a million times now, MMF and TTFF are separated wikias. I would appreciate that you join us once again, to struggle for a new "Golden Age" for this Wikia, and if you don't wish too, that at least we can maintain a friendly relationship. Look Max, we must admit that the whole issue over moving the wikia was a nonsense, and animosity between Ralnon and me made it worst. If you wish to create a new Wikia, go ahead, I really don't mind it. But please avoiding coming over to invite more people to your wikia, I would appreciate that, we know that MFf has been trying to gain support by advertising here, and the result is without luck. Anyhow, hope you doing okay, and I am going to revive this Wikia. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 20:06, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, we were close to gain a Wikia Spotlight, that would have been a great boost in the editors count, sadly it didn't happen. Good the luck of mine, as Will is here, he is really a great guy, and creative the Common Series project is a great idea. Anyways Max, I know Ralnon may have said that I loathed you or something like that. I really don't. As for MFF, I don't mind it, and hope that it works for you. In other topic, Can you do me a favor? As the Wikia in white looks boring and annoying, can you play around with the Theme creator and make it look life before? I would do it myself but I am not an admin any more. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 20:52, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi there Max. Here's the link http://www.tektek.org/dream/ Sorry I took long to answer. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 23:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! Hey Max. Just so you know, because you don't longer edit here that doesn't mean I ignore you, also your welcome here everytime you want. Also are you gonna watch Tron:Legacy? You seem the type of guy that likes those movies... [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 01:41, December 6, 2010 (UTC) DUDE! DAFT PUNK! Is so awesome. I have to give Kudos to disney for adding Tron and Daft Punk together, they even make a cameo. Although the soundtrack reminds me of thier early work before Intersellar 5555. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 02:05, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey there Max. As you can see the Wikia is still on a bad shape... I think Will94 gave up, but I have not! The Wikia more than ever needs a good admin team... Sadly we got only Ralnon (Spades Neil is in college, and as you can conclude he has to worry about college more than anything), I find hard to talk to Ralnon due to his childish behavior (I told him various times that we should stop the useless argument and help the Wikia, sadly he is too immature to assert my idea). So on, I will try to restore the Wikia without him, as he is too prideful to work as a team. Max, I really need you to do me a giant favor. As you know I lost my Admin powers, if I had them this Wikia would be different... Can I bother you with a request? I am going to try to achieve the spotlight...which we need more than ever. Can you help me on this quest? I need quite some things to get this WIkia going... *Change the Wikia look... it looks plainly boring in this white-blue scheme... I would love if you could do something like this to it... *More Articles... (I will make a lot soon) *More Regular edits *Improve infoboxes...etc Please Max, if you valued the time you spent here... help me. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 20:30, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm still here, and I've been montitoring the edits made, but myself have had nothing to do. I have had a plan of some sorts, to wait until the current admins are inactive, then notify Wikia Staff admins, who could see my history here, and effectively make me an admin. It is sort of sneaky and deceptive, but drastic times call for drastic measures. I have actually started editing over at Avatar Wiki, and my own Wiki has kept me on my toes. But if we are to revive this wiki, we three are the team to do it. This isn't going to go down well with the current admins, and things are going to get worse before they get better, but we can do it. I would also love to get the Common Series Project going properly, and perhaps combine TTFF with the Teen Titans Wiki by creating a new namespace. The Teen Titans Wiki has a lot of users editing there, and perhaps this can divert alot of that traffic. Well, good luck to us all. Regards, [[User:Will94|'Will94']] (Talk - Teru) 22:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Good work on the theme!! Hey Max, I just wanted to congratulate you on the theme, it is great! Much more Teen Titansy. Anyways, I have noticed that some of the text still appears black, and so therefore, it cannot be seen. So I am leaning towards a more lighter theme. Possible Green and White, or Blue and White. I have also been looking for a High Resolution image of Titans Tower to use as the background for months now, and I think I have found one :D I have played with it a little, made it sharper, better lighting, re coloured a bit, and resized, but I think it has turned out alright. What do you think?? [[User:Will94|'Will94']] (Talk - Teru) 04:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Max... Are you online right now? -- [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 23:30, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Canon Policy Discussion Hi Max, Will here. I have opened a forum page to discuss changes to the canon policy, and as an administrator I would like you to join the discussion. You can find the page here. Thanks, [[User:Will94|'Will94']] (Talk - Teru) 06:34, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Just make an article here, I will advice you what to change. As for Tron Legacy... The girl I was going with got sick, I felyt bad to go without her since she was crazy 'bout it, I Was TOO! But...when she was bleassed with health again she wanted to see Black Swam. So yea, wait for her to see it together... Don't spoil it for me XD Awesome! I have been dying too. Hey do you remember that Rp we had? Days of Ruin? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 00:02, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I planning a story arc called, Freedom of F.E.A.R. Want a sneak peak? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 01:12, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Fear Yes, I have heard of it. I prefer Boundock Saints or Bad man. Well... Story begins years before the Teen Titans creation. Nations around the world after observing American super heroes participate in a world conflict giving the America the upperhand, fear that this would mean U.S supremacy. U.S host a meeting with the world powers. They decide to ratify the secret "Freedom of F.E.A.R treaty". F.E.A.R stands for "Foreign Experimental Armament Retaliation", the treaty states that no country should use metahuman as soldiers in the future. This creates a sense of security, but countries like China, Russia, Savernya, India, Brazil, Canada, E.U think that now they are free to experiment to create their own heroes, the treaty states there is no punishment or foreign intermision for projects attempting to create their heroes, but only if they are used against another nation. The storyline instead of a "World War 3" scenario plays a small stories of several heroes and villains whose lifes were changed or affected by the treaty. Making emphasis in the horrors of Human experimentation, the stories are supposed to be linked with TT current universe. For instance, the Soviet Union experiments in Captain Leonid Constantinovitch Kovar , While Savernya with the "OtherWorld Project" creates Knightmare, and with the "Super hero creation Act" allows Moonfire 's creation. The Fanon origins of characters like Plasmus, also how the technology developed by the U.S lead to the creation of the Teen Titan Cyborg. I am planning to include a large roster of Teen Titans characters (specially minor characters). [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 02:05, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Jack 1. Titanium and metal-like endo-tissue would cause Jack to be extremely heavy. How would somebody with those attributes to move quickly? He'll lose the ability to swim. Also he is a teenager...wouldn't this affect his growing? 2. Lexcorp would not give free-experimental tech away, specially to a kid. I mean did Jack willingly accept this? Why super-soldier-class tech will be given to a not military personnel individual? If Jack's parents love him so much why would let him be a Guine pig? Terminal decease maybe? 3. If Jack life was ruined by a corporation, why just Lex Luthor would be the only one guilty? -- [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 22:51, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Max117D Max, there is a new forum post by me describing the last stage of furthuring our wiki to its' full extent. Please take part in the discussion. [[User:Will94|'Will94']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 07:27, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Where's NightBird? Max, no one has been on this wiki for a while, :) [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 21:02, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : I'm going to assume that the wiki is dead. :'( I'm going to start editing on Teen Titans Wiki, and try to adopt it, then merge both wikis. Hopefully that will work. But anyway, you should be able to email NightBird via . [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 21:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh, I hate it when people do that! Well, in any case, I have his email, though I am not sure whether he still uses it. Anyway, it is sanin_omar@yahoo.com. Good luck with contacting him. :) [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 05:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ^^ long time no heard from sir Max.. i was kinda wondering why you deleted Nancy.. just curios..^_^ Azriath the 23rd 00:17, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey! How you been? I am awesome :D Yeah, I got something about Jackhammer: *Increased pain resistance: If Jack was put under this painful and maybe long process of turning his bones into metal, he should have increased his pain resistance as his Nervous system had been damaged? You got FB by any chance? We could hold contact over there, since I am not here that much. [[User:NightBird|' NightBird ''']] (Habla me) 01:56, July 29, 2011 (UTC)